Ref:rain
by shirocchin
Summary: Asui Tsuyu berharap pria itu bersedia tinggal lebih lama hingga hujan benar-benar reda. [Aizawa/Tsuyu] AU


**Ref:rain**

* * *

Aizawa Shouta tak punya niat selain menumpang mengeringkan badan di apartemen Asui Tsuyu—salah satu muridnya di SMA Yuuei, setelah diguyur hujan deras dalam perjalanan pulang. Pria itu menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan minum-minum bersama teman-temannya di sebuah kelab. Aizawa mungkin tipe pria berusia tiga puluhan yang sering melupakan hal-hal kecil seperti membawa payung atau jas hujan. Ia bisa saja menghabiskan malam dengan mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya mengenai banyak hal, memesan lagi beberapa botol alkohol, mengamati para pengunjung kelab yang hilir mudik berdansa, serta mendengarkan dentuman musik electro house. Tapi, pria itu dilanda kebosanan saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Aizawa ingin kembali ke apartemen, memeriksa lembar ujian siswa-siswanya sebentar kemudian tidur. Namun, hujan dengan curah tinggi menyambutnya kala kaki-kakinya yang panjang mencapai pintu keluar. Angin berembus sedikit kencang. Aizawa terlalu malas untuk kembali ke dalam sekadar untuk bertanya kepada siapa saja yang membawa payung.

Mungkin, pengaruh alkohol merenggut separuh kesadarannya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Aizawa menerobos titik-titik hujan yang seperti dimuntahkan dari kubah luas berwarna kelabu di atasnya. Berjalan seperti orang bodoh dengan kondisi basah kuyup seperti ini, Aizawa merasa tak perlu menafsirkan pandangan orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, melirik dengan tatapan heran. Sungguh betapa bodoh dirinya, menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa naik kereta dalam kondisi seperti ini. Di sebuah belokan, sosok gadis berambut panjang memegang payung transparan berhenti di hadapannya. Aizawa memandangnya lekat-lekat, ia seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat... Sekarang kepalanya pening dan pandangannya berkabut karena pengaruh alkohol dan tetesan air hujan.

"Aizawa- _sensei_?" Suara lembut gadis itu memekik panik. Gadis itu buru-buru menghapus jarak di antara mereka, merapatkan tinggi tubuh mereka yang sangat kontras agar payung yang dipakainya bisa menjangkau seluruh bagian tubuh sang pria dewasa. Aizawa diserang kantuk yang luar biasa.

"Ah, Asui. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini... di tengah hujan deras seperti ini? Tidak baik seorang gadis keluyuran seorang diri."

Asui Tsuyu butuh jeda beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gurunya. "Ano, aku baru saja dari konbini."

Bagaimanapun juga, Tsuyu tidak bisa membiarkan Aizawa berada dalam kondisi basah. Tekanan angin semakin bertambah dan tanpa sadar Tsuyu merapatkan mantel abu-abu yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Bibir Aizawa bergetar. Rasa dingin perlahan mulai merayap di sela-sela kulit. Tsuyu menawarkan bantuan agar gurunya itu bersedia mampir sebentar untuk mengeringkan badan. Aizawa tidak menolak. Ketika tangan kekar pria itu mengambil alih gagang besi payung yang anehnya terasa hangat di telapak tangannya, Tsuyu tidak berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu diam-diam bersyukur bahwa hujan deras menyamarkan bunyi detak jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum kala jemari basah nan kokoh gurunya sedikit bergesekan dengan kulitnya.

 _Tidak apa-apa kan seperti ini?_

 _Tentu saja tidak apa-apa_. Tsuyu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya menawarkan bantuan kepada wali kelasnya. Tidak ada niat lebih. Justru akan terlihat kurang ajar jika ia membiarkan Aizawa Shouta berjalan linglung di tengah derasnya hujan. Gadis itu juga memikirkan kesehatan gurunya. Jika Aizawa terserang flu, maka pria itu tak akan bisa bekerja maksimal.

Sementara Aizawa menumpang mandi, Tsuyu dengan cekatan mennyiapkan sup hangat sisa makan malam. Kedua adiknya sudah terlelap. Orang tuanya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bekerja di luar kota. Rumah yang cukup luas itu hanya dihuni Tsuyu dan kedua adiknya. Gadis itu tidak mengeluh. Ia mengerjakan setiap pekerjaan rumah dengan baik, mengawasi adik-adiknya belajar, memasak sarapan dan makan malam, membersihkan setiap sudut rumah saat dilihatnya gumpalan debu makin menebal. Karena itu, ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang setelah sekolah usai.

"Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini, Asui?" Suara berat Aizawa membuat Tsuyu tersentak. Ia tengah mencicipi kaldu rasa sapi dari pinggiran sendok sayur.

"Y-ya, Aizawa- _sensei_." Kemudian napasnya tercekat, bola matanya melebar dan semburat merah sempurna menghiasi kedua belah pipinya kala mendapati penampilan Aizawa yang sungguh berani.

"Kau tak bermaksud membiarkanku hilir mudik di dalam rumah ini hanya dengan sehelai handuk, bukan? Maaf, tapi aku tidak keberatan jika memakai kaus ayahmu yang sudah tidak dipakai."

Seketika Tsuyu sadar bahwa ia belum menyiapkan baju ganti karena terfokus pada urusan dapur. Gadis itu buru-buru menaiki tangga, menuju kamar orang tuanya, membuka lemari dan memilah-milah pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuk dikenakan gurunya. Kaus lengan pendek berwarna gelap dan netral menjadi pilihannya. Tsuyu menyerahkan kaus itu dengan mata hampir terpejam. Aizawa memandangnya heran. Namun, pria itu berbalik ke kamar mandi sambil menggumamkan terima kasih pelan.

Tsuyu kembali menekuni kegiatannya di dapur. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ia selalu merasakan keanehan itu ketika diam-diam pandangannya tertuju pada Aizawa, baik saat pria itu mengajar di kelas atau saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor, atau di kafetaria. Terkadang, Tsuyu salah tingkah jika Aizawa menatapnya balik. Gadis itu tak ingin wali kelasnya memiliki pikiran macam-macam. Perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya memang tidak wajar. Tsuyu tentu saja menyadari bahwa perasaannya hanya akan menjadi hiasan, kenang-kenangan bahwa saat duduk di bangku SMA ia pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Aizawa- _sensei_ tak akan pernah bisa ia raih. Tsuyu tak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Kau anak yang rajin, Asui." Saat Tsuyu menoleh, ia melihat Aizawa sudah duduk di salah satu kursi menghadap meja makan. Pria itu memandang segelas cokelat panas yang telah tersaji di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Aizawa- _sensei_. Maaf, aku seenaknya mengajak _sensei_ ke mari."

"Bukan masalah. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu. Kau bisa saja meninggalkanku di jalan, pura-pura tidak melihatku. Aku tak bermaksud menunjukkan wajah setengah mabukku di depan muridku sendiri." Aizawa memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sebagai seorang guru, Aizawa memang harus tetap menjaga wibawanya. Bagi orang dewasa, mabuk mungkin sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Namun, bagi Aizawa Shouta, memperlihatkan kondisi mabuk di depan salah satu muridnya membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman dan bersalah.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aizawa- _sensei_ pasti baru saja berkumpul dengan Hizashi- _sensei_ dan yang lain bukan? Orang dewasa juga butuh hiburan." Tsuyu meletakkan mangkuk penuh kaldu bercampur jamur dan kerang di depan Aizawa. Aromanya sungguh merangsang Aizawa yang sesaat terpaku.

Tsuyu mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Aizawa. Gadis itu mati-matian untuk tidak gugup. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Mereka belum pernah sedekat ini saat di sekolah. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Aizawa makan sendirian di rumah yang begitu asing.

Mereka menghabiskan sup masing-masing tanpa bersuara. Setelah selesai, Tsuyu bersikeras untuk mengeringkan kemeja Aizawa dan meminta wali kelasnya untuk menunggu sebentar hingga hujan benar-benar reda. Mungkin, Tsuyu egois karena ia menginginkan Aizawa berteduh lebih lama lagi. Kenyamanan yang tercipta di ruang makan itu membuat perasaan Tsuyu terasa ringan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan bersama seseorang selain kedua adiknya. Rambut setengah gondrong Aizawa yang separuh basah menguarkan aroma shampo dan Tsuyu merona mendapati fakta bahwa pria itu memakai shampo miliknya.

"Tinggal lebih lama lagi, Aizawa- _sensei_. Setidaknya sampai hujan reda dan pakaian _sensei_ kering. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Pria itu memandang Tsuyu untuk jeda waktu yang lama. Aizawa hampir selalu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan apapun. Namun, ekspresi Asui Tsuyu yang memohon dengan sepasang iris sayu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Aizawa bereaksi. Entah sejak kapan muridnya itu memberikan tatapan begitu lembut.

"Asui, aku..." Kalimat penolakan seolah tersangkut di ujung lidah Aizawa.

"Tinggallah, _sensei_."

Aizawa tak sanggup menolak.

* * *

 _Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini._

 _AN : bajingsyut nulis fanfik ini sejak jaman jebot gak kelar-kelar giliran udah kelar malah gaje dan ooc parah susyah banget yaelah nulis otp satu ini huhuhu padahal AU ini AU daku ga sanggup nulis setting canon hiksss. Maapkeun kalo alay ya, hehe. Pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa ngeship Aizawa x Tsuyu huehuehu udah takdir(?) /yha/ coba deh bacain teori pairing ini di tumblr (lupa alamatnya wkwk) pokoknya mengupas tuntas hints2 pair AiTsuyu ini hihi. Fanart mereka lumayan bejibun loh cocok buat kamu penggemar kopel om-om seksi x gadis muda nyahahha /nyemplung/_

 _Oya karena ini AU ciri khas Tsuyu yang suka ngomong kero di akhir kalimat aku ilangin :"))_

 _Judul fanfik diambil dari lagunya Aimer – Ref:rain yang jadi ending song anime Koi wa Ameagari no You ni. Bagus loh animenya buruan nonton! /promo/_


End file.
